Inuyasha meets lice shampoo
by 0mohni0
Summary: ONESHOT! Kagome is forcing Inuyasha to put on lice shampoo. LOADS of humor! Rated for VERY ingenious insults!


Inuysha meets lice shampoo

**Inuyasha meets lice shampoo.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO"

"Inuyasha, sit still!"

"I refuse to do it! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"Sit."

"NOT FAIR!"

"All is fair in war and love. And this is war."

"But...MY HAIR!"

"Oh stop complaining!"

"YOU ARE SMOTHERING MY HAIR!"

"It needs it."

"It does certainly NOT need to be smothered!"

"But it does need to be lathered properly."

"NO IT DOES NOT!"

"Look Inuyasha, your hair is in dire need of this!"

"What? This foul smelling stuff?"

"Foul maybe, but useful, yes."

"Vile!"

"But needed."

"CRAPPY!"

"Whatever!"

"Stop putting it on my ears!"

"Im not!"

"I hate you."

"Hehe..."

"I really hate you."

"Yep."

"I detest you."

"Uhuh..."

"I loathe you."

"Sure you do."

"I despise you!"

"Sure you do."

"I abhor you!"

"Sure you do...hey that's a fancy word!"

"**I HATE YOU WICKED VILE VICIOUS EVIL TREATEROUS TRATIOROUS SADISTIC CRUEL AGRESSIVE INHUMAN MALICIOUS SPITEFUL PITILESS VINDISTIVE RUTHLESS MALOVENT SPITEFUL BEAST!**"

"Uh...Inuyasha?"

"WHAT?"

"Your calling me, a human miko, the traits of a demon. That's what. Are you ok?"

"NO IM NOT OK!"

"Sheesh! No need to get all defensive on me!"

"There is a need! You're sitting on my back, and rubbing that...that STUFF into my hair!"

"Its called shampoo, Inuyasha."

"Shampoo smells good! THAT SMELLS VILE!"

"Fine. Let me clarify. It is a special type of shampoo."

"Yeah, extra disgusting smelling one!"

"Oh quit whining!"

"repulsive. Revolting. Sickening. Nauseating. Hideous. Gross."

"Its good to know you've read up on your synonyms."

"The who-a-what-a?"

"Synonyms."

"You are totally screwed. Demented."

"They are word with the same meaning."

"Ah..."

"..."

"Are you done yet?"

"You have to keep it on for half an hour."

"WHAT?"

"Half and hour."

"WHAT?"

"didn't you hear me? I said half an hour."

"WHAT?"

"Ok, now that's getting old."

"I HAVE TO KEEP THIS DISGUSTING FILTH ON MY HAIR FOR HALF A F HOUR?!"

"Glad you understand."

"Oh no your not! Im gonna faint. Pass out. Lose consciousness. Black out."

"Seriously, Inuyasha. Stop doing that!"

"What?"

"The whole synonym thingy!"

"I think it helps get the meaning across."

"Its also annoying."

"But its not getting the meaning across here. I mean what can you not understand about 'I hate you because your gonna make me faint with this stuff'?"

"Um...all of it?"

"I really hate you!"

"Sure you do, Inu, sure you do!"

"Inu? Where in the fifteen gazillionth hell did that come from?"

"Fifteen gazillionth?"

"Yep."

"Oh."

"..."

"Oh look, there are only twenty nine minutes left!"

"I still hate you!"

"Why don't you just look at the bright side?"

"Bright side? There is no bright side! It is F dark in here!"

"Actually the sun is shining, the birds are chirping..."

"I hate birds."

"What about the sun?"

"I hate the sun."

"The grass? The fresh green-"

"I hate the grass."

"Trees?"

"I hate the trees."

"Oh look a rabbit!"

"I hate rabbits."

"oh cheer up! Look now its like twenty five minutes left!"

"Hey, kagome!"

"What?"

"Could you put that stuff like three feet from my face?"

"Why?"

"I wanna let out my anger."

"Ok...weirdo."

"You lying, deceiving, heart wrenching, filthy, cannibalistic piece of crap!"

"Uh..."

"You back stabbing, leg pulling, moronic, evil, dimwitted, mutant disgrace to salamander whelps!"

"Inuyasha..."

"You shitty, pathetic, funny looking, crap eating, mind controlling, dog breathed mangy wolf!"

"Are you..."

"You mentally retarded, sick, stupid, disgusting, little donkey!"

"Inu..."

"You bald headed, black hearted, toilet water drinking outcast!"

"Seriously, are you..."

"You snot nosed, bug eyed, vampire toadish, FREAK OF NATURE!"

"Inuyasha?"

"You foulmouthed, scatterbrained, arrogant, bastardly, BIRDY TWIT!"

"what are you..."

"You treacherous, insolent, traitorous swine!"

"Done?"

"No. I HATE YOU, YOU FEIND!"

"Done now?"

"Yes."

"Now, there are only like ten minutes left; what were you doing?"

"I was letting out my anger."

"At?"

"A CERTAIN STUPID BOTTLE OF SICK SMELLING STUFF IN FRONT OF ME, WHAT ELSE?!"

"Inu, that's a bottle of lice shampoo."

"WHADDYA THINK?"

"Lice shampoo. That's all it is."

"I detest you AND your cruddy lice shampoo!"

"Give it a rest!"

"REALLY...REALLY...REALLY...HATE...GAH!"

00000000000000000000000000

What do you think? It was a silly idea...but funny, I think. Review to tell me how the insults were! I spent ages on those!

-0mohni0


End file.
